Murad
"If you want to do something, do it right" -common saying of the citizens of Murad- Located in the Commonwealth planet of Ortus , Murad is one of its worlds most ancient cities. Built amongst the mountains by the followers of the Last Exile , its proximity to rich mineral deposits and the number of people inhabiting it soon made made it one of the most important cities in the planet. Located in a wide valley between mountains which reach way above the 6000m of height, it is often visited by people eager to try all manner of adventure sports, from skiing and climbing, to skydiving. The people As much as they do value the technological advances of their peers, most of those born in Murad are not know for their love of the unknown. Hard working and of very few words, they are a resilient people, used to the hardships of life under the mountain's gaze. Whenever a new type of machinery is brought up, they test it, trying to find all the possible problems with it first before turning it on. Because of this, new scientists coming from Murad are quite useful when working with researchers from other cities and planets. One common boast amongst the citizens of Murad is that: "The people of the capital invented the first starship. The engineers of Murad made it work" Important locations People's Museum of Ortus Inaugurated by the Last Exile in her attempt to preserve all of that made back on Earth , the People's Museum is one of the largest in the whole Commonwealth, mixing both the creations of Old Earth and newer one's brought by current artists and species from planets beyong the Commonwealth's borders. Built at the skirts of one of Murad's nearby mountains, the museum contains such a high number of works of art, just visiting the first level takes a whole day. The "Old Earth" section of the Museum is one of the most famous one's, with a high number of ancient paintings and sculptures carefully preserved by the museum's staff. Those researching humanity's past often can find clues of it in the ancient works of those who lived in it, be it the way they dressed up or those things they believed in. Amongst the paintings displayed by the Museum, "Saturno devorando a sus hijos" is, if not the most liked, the best known for its raw force and darkness. Made by the 19th century artist Francisco de Goya, it was nearly lost during the first, hard years of humanity in Ortus. Famously, when the Last Exile was asked about how the last days of humanity on Earth were like, she just pointed at this painting. The tomb of the Last Exile is also located in the Museum, surrounded by a score of her favourite paintings and sculptures. White Horn One of the richest deposits of mineral resources to be found in Ortus, the White Horn stands at the city's East side, surrounded by factories and the homes of a legion of engineers and miners. As it happens with most enterprises led by the people of Murad, the mining of the White Horn is done slowly and with great care. While maybe not as productive as it could be, the amount of ore and goods brought out of the great mountain is always constant and those working at its skirts hope it will continue to be so for centuries to come. Category:City